zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Admirer´s Proposal
It was a rather big change in her life and career, but she was willing to make that choice. After being in the force almost two years, Judy had decided to resign from ZPD. She and her fox boyfriend had been through so many adventures together there, but now she had found a new calling and wanted to devote her new career to it more. The rabbit had already loved her new hobby as a belly dancer, but now she wanted to make it her permanent career. Nick was all for his girlfriend´s new passion and career, and totally understood why she wanted to change her job into something more peaceful and elegant. The fox had switched his place from an actual cop to desk job in the ZPD too. A day after her resigning, Nick and Judy were taking a stroll again on the main streets of Zootopia. The rabbit was texting her friends on a phone as they were looking at the shop windows there. “Two years as a cop….but it was worth it. Now it´s time to change a new leaf in my life”, the former policewoman smiled at Nick. “You made a great choice, Judy. I love how you try out things that one wouldn´t expect a rabbit to do in your life. I´m sure your new life as a dancer will turn out wonderfully, you´ve already proven yourself at that”, Nick said. “I already did my part in the ZPD in making the world a better place, and now it´s time I do that in the entertainment branch too. Whether prey or predator, I want to bring the mammals in the city together so that they can all enjoy my performances, just like Gazelle wants”, Judy explained while adjusting her blouse. “Entertainment? Your dancing is art, and nothing less”, Nick patted Judy sweetly in the back like the loving boyfriend he was. “Well yeah. But another reason I changed my career because this way I have more time to spend with a certain darling fox who always comes to see me dance”, Judy winked. The times she danced always depended on whenever Nick was available to see them. The fox nodded. The two had been dating even longer before Judy went to be trained by Carmelita, The kindness and support between them had just grown stronger during that time; they would always listen to each other´s worries and both cared about each other so much that simple friendship was not enough. As they walked through the streets, Nick and Judy looked at a local jewelry shop´s window too. The rabbit admired all the beautiful jewelry there, from earrings to necklaces and even engagement rings. The fox especially liked a golden one that had a big purple diamond in it, like Judy´s eyes. He couldn´t help but smile as he noticed ancient rabbit-like carvings on it too. “So…where will the Ara-Bunny beauty perform next?” he asked, changing the subject a bit. “Well, I just texted my friends Krystal and Marian, who asked if I could dance with them at Winged Fox next week. I agreed to do it, since it fits perfectly for the first night in my new life as a true belly dancer. In fact, I´m dedicating my dance there for you, my handsome fox”, Judy grinned. That nightclub was the most popular one in Zootopia among foxes, and it was also the place where Nick´s father proposed to his mother. He had mentioned this once to her before. Nick remembered this, and blushed a bit. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Hmmm…” he looked at the window of the jewelry store, smiling slyly. It was something he had been thinking for quite some time, and waited for a proper opportunity. A week passed, and Nick soon entered the famous nightclub near the outer rim of Sahara Square. Winged Fox looked like a mix between a pirate´s den and an Arabic palace architecture-wise, and several vulpines were entering the club from the outside. Nick had put on his best suit with a bowtie as he went in, reserving the table. Ordering a glass of brandy, he moved closer to the stage so he could get a better view of the show. “Just you wait, Judy”, he said, hoping that the surprise he had prepared for the night would be successful. Ever since Judy had started belly dancing, the places where she would perform at often tended to be very fit for romantic moments between her and her most faithful admirer. This sophisticated and charming nightclub was no exception. Eventually, the barroom darkened as Arabic music started playing. Judy emerged to the stage, with Marian and Krystal behind her as her back-up dancers. She still looked just as ravishing as before in her scarlet bikini-like dancer outfit that Carmelita had given her, with a transparent veil on both its bottom half and on her face. The rabbit also had gold jewelry on her neck, paws and headband of the same material. The vixens wore similar outfits too. Nick was enthralled as Judy danced in the tune of the sultry music. Even though she didn´t say it out loud on the stage, he could see that this dance was dedicated to him as it reflected her feelings towards him. From the seductive movements to the passionate colors in her outfit, even he could see it. The other fox patrons enjoyed the show too, even though Judy was the only non-fox in the club at the moment. Krystal and Marian were already very beautiful for vixens, but Judy still was the one that invoked the most admiration in the audience. Maybe she did have some vixen-like sly sultriness in her, which might have explained a bit why Nick was attracted to her. While dancing, Judy was filled by a happy, almost liberating feeling. The voluptuous rabbit felt like she was truly in her element in her new career. The fact that her beloved fox enjoyed this too made it even better. The foxes applauded strongly as the show ended. The three belly dancers waved at them as roses were thrown there, with Judy blowing a kiss at Nick, which was a habit she always had after every performance. Krystal and Marian were leaving towards back to the backstage, while Judy walked off the stage towards Nick. The way she walked towards him was very coquettish, like she wanted to have a private moment with him again. “How did you like it, sweetheart?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. “It was beyond wonderful, Carrots. This really is your calling”, Nick looked lovingly as she came very close to him. Instead of leaving the club, Judy took Nick by the paw as the two went to its rooftop to look at the sunset. She had picked just the right moment to see it there with the fox she loved. Nick almost dropped his eyes when he saw how beautifully radiant Judy looked in the sunset light. Her smooth grey fur, fair long ears, strong and attractive legs...as if she wasn´t lovely enough already. Judy leaned close to the sitting fox, sitting between his legs and reclining into his chest. The top of her harem outfit offered a generous view of her cleavage as she got even closer to him seductively. The two spent a short silent moment, just gazing at the sunset. It looked wonderful from this spot at the top of the nightclub. “With your skill and beauty, you deserve to be the shining star in the entertainment world of this city”, Nick kissed her paw like a gentleman. “Yes, but if I´m being honest, your love was also what gave me strength to put my best into the game in my new career. No matter what I´d try out as a hobby or a job, I wouldn´t be nearly as happy there without you as I´m now with you in my life”, the belly dancer bunny smiled. Nick understood. Judy had made his life better too by helping him back then during the Nighthowler crisis. They both had a history of encouraging and inspiring each other throughout their relationship as they eventually fell in love. “It´s so beautiful tonight”, Judy looked at the sky as Nick cradled her. It didn´t take long until the darkness had fallen. Suddenly, Nick remembered what he was supposed to do. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The fox pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, keeping it still hidden from Judy. He was ready. “You know, since we have started a new and better life together, there´s one thing I want to ask you before anything else happens”, he asked. “What could it be?” Judy wondered. Nick showed and opened the box, revealing the ring he had bought from the jewelry store they had been looking at. “Judith Laverne Hopps….will you marry me?” Nick knelt before his loved one. The rabbit was filled with delight. She felt like she could burst out of joy. Through the veil on her face, Nick could see a slight blush on the rabbit too. “Nick…of course I will!” she said. It was at that moment when Judy and Nick shared one of the longest and most romantic kisses in their life at the top of the building. The dreams of the dancing girl had come true that night, both regarding her career and her love life. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Proposal stories